KolUtShan
by Honeytrap
Summary: A slightly different Jim Kirk arrives at Starfleet with a loved one worth fighting for. Warnings: AU, M/M, slash, underage - inexplicit , MPreg, mentions of violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and all original characters are not mine! Please do not sue!**

**Warnings: Underage sex, inexplicit dubcon, M/M, MPreg, Angst, brief mentions of violence.**

**Kol-Ut-Shan is the vulcan symbol for 'Infinate diversity in Infinate combinations' which I felt was appropriate for this fic.**

* * *

Jim realised he had no choice. There was no other option. Jim loved him, he knew it and accepted it but he was still nervous – he had no idea what Pon Farr would hold for him or his... _bondmate_. He knew it would be a lifelong connection that would be unbreakable, a mental connection that would prevent him from ever having a truly private thought. There was no easy fix, no divorce, no adultery and no _choice_. Ordinarily, he would have considered refusing and holding out for help but Starfleet still hadn't answered the distress messages from the last month. It didn't really matter he supposed – the ones who sent the message were probably already dead.

Jim was jolted back to reality by a possessive nip on his neck followed by a guttural growl. The Vulcan was not happy with his daydreaming – particularly since they were both naked. As he was kissed ferociously, Jim knew the mating drive was commanding the Vulcan to dominate his every move, he would be better off if he just went along with it. Jim lay there as still as he could as the Vulcan touched him in ways he had never been touched before. He had never been attracted to a male before and knew only the basics of what to expect.

The entry had been rough but Jim refused to cry, the rush of pleasure once movement started was worth the pain. His friend lost his vulcan control as his eyes widened at the feelings coming through the forming bond before he began to thrust harshly. Jim moaned and fisted his lover's dark hair as he moved, building up a rhythm as together they fluttered closer to oblivion.

As they reached the final crescendo, the Vulcan thrust as deep as he could and Jim couldn't help but gasp his name.

"Ahhhhh... Striyon..."

As both lay spent, gasping for air and waiting for the inevitable next round, Jim curled his hands in his bondmate's thick hair. His mother had said that Tarsus IV would be different to what he was used to, but Jim didn't think she'd meant this.

* * *

**A/N – I really wanted to try a Star Trek fic where Jim isn't bonded to Spock but instead to another Vulcan. I got the name Striyon from a dictionary which translated 'Inner Blaze' as 'S'tri-yon'.**

**I made the sex in this chapter blurry because Jim is underage and neither had any idea what they were doing – I figured if I made it any more descriptive I'd have Jim crying/bleeding at some point. I'm saving that til later! lol**

**I've also used creative licence to say Pon Farr begins for full Vulcans at around the equivalent of 16 – 20 (in this case 16)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Prologue II

**A/N - Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I really didnt think there would be so much support! **

**Thank you so much Blue, Freedom Reader and jenetri - youre reviews really perked up my day! **

**Hope this makes up for the shortness of the first prologue lorza.b but i knew if I didnt post the first bit I wouldnt get round to doing the second! Hopefully the chapters should be at least this long.**

**Thanks for the review sexy-jess I've been thinking of this storyline for a while. The inspiration is another fic called 'Tarsus IV' where a young Vulcan called S'lek is on Tarsus with Jim which got me thinking 'what if?'. I'm not sure how long it will be, but it shouldnt be more than 20 chapters (at a push!), it just depends how far I go with it and how many of my planned subplots I actually use! lol**

**Disclaimer:Star Trek:2009 is not mine - Please do not sue! Striyon is mine so hands off my vulcan cuteness!**

* * *

Jim quietly curled into the warmth next to him, sighing as he got comfortable underneath the old, tattered blanket.

"Jim... Jim..."

Jim whined as he was gently jostled, refusing to leave the sweet comfort of sleep.

"Ashayam, the day has begun. It is logical to wake now."

The tattered blanket was gently ripped from his grip and he squeaked as the cool air hit his naked flesh. Jim frowned and grumpily opened his eyes to see Striyon leaning over him, bathed in the soft glow of the lamp, with a gentle tenderness in his eyes, though his face was as inexpressive as ever. He chastely kissed his mate and spoke quietly, as if afraid to break the calmness between them, "Jim, we need to show the others we are unharmed. They will worry if we do not return to the cave today."

"I know" grumbled Jim, stretching his sore arms and wincing as he aggravated the pains in his lower back, "Doesn't stop me from wanting more sleep. You were kinda rough." Jim sat up slowly, wincing as he jarred bruises and sore areas.

Striyons eyes became almost pained as his mate moaned, his dark eyes staring unwaveringly at his sore bondmate "I apologise Ashayam, I would never wish to harm you. But we must leave, if only to make sure that the others are safe."

Jim scowled at Striyon but he knew he couldn't argue. Striyon always knew which of his buttons to push the same way he knew how to reprogramme an intergalactic spacecraft. _'Damn him and his magic powers!'_

Jim tried to reach for his old tattered clothes but his back shouted in protest as Jim clenched his mouth with a pained hiss. Striyon finished doing up the buttons on his trousers and passed Jim his ripped clothes, gently massaging Jims tired back. Jim pushed his head through the neck, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them as they finished dressing, surreptitiously grazing each other's flesh as they went.

Once Jim was dressed, he refused to be carried and limped to what was left of their provisions, grimacing with every step. Striyon followed behind, trying not to chuckle at his stubborn bonded but still being ready to catch him if he fell.

"This is good" said Jim softly as he finished cataloguing what they had left, "there's enough for the trip back to the cave and then we can probably go hunting around tomorrow for more." Jim cracked a weary smile, "Kodos' men are probably getting too comfy without us there to keep them on their toes." Even as he attempted to make light of the situation, Jim knew that what he had called adequate provisions were in fact not even enough for a typical lunch for one on Earth but they would have to make do. It was all they would get and was more than what they usually survived on.

Striyon picked up the provisions bag and packed the blanket into it, zipping it up and lifting it on one shoulder. "I shall carry the bag Jim; the journey will be hard enough on you without the added strain."

Jim scowled at Striyon, "Are you calling me weak?"

Striyon raised his eyebrow bemusedly, "Of course not, I merely implied that I should take the bag since I am roughly three times stronger than you and am more used to the heat. I did not mean to cause offence." Jim glared at his mate as he passed, knowing that if Striyon had been human he would have laughed.

Striyon stared after his husband; eyes dimming with sadness, Jim was not weak. No-one who had survived the horrors they had would ever be weak. Striyon would not air his concerns but he knew even Kodos was now running out of food. The crops had failed so badly that even the Governors 'rationing plan' was not enough. The other half of the population that had survived the genocide would be dead within a few weeks unless help arrived. Striyon prayed to Reah, asking, no _begging_ the ancient goddess of the underworld to spare them. To let his k'diwa live out the life he deserved before joining his ancestors in the Great Oasis.

"Come on slowpoke. You're the one who said we had to leave!"

Jims piercing yell jolted Striyon out of his dark thoughts and he jogged to catch up to his mate at the entrance to the dark cave. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the first warming light on his face in a week. Jim laughed at him as he purred unconsciously and walked out into the light.

It would take 6 hours to reach the hidden cave where the rest of their group lived. Together they were a group of 9 children, all found by Jim in various states of starvation and injury. Their ages ranged from the youngest Kevin at 6 to Striyon himself at 16. Each child had a job; some were as simple as keeping the cave tidy others foraged for food or collecting water. Jim and Striyon had the most dangerous job; they had to sneak into the city to steal food and supplies while trying not to be caught.

"Alright Ashayam, let us leave now", and Striyon took his first step out of their cave.

* * *

They were 3 hours into their trek and had stopped by a deserted town's well to fill their bottles with fresh water. Striyon forced Jim to sit in the shade and rest while he gathered the water, shooting concerned glances at his beloved whenever Jim was not paying attention, just to make sure he was alright. Striyon had been warned that he would have these disturbing episodes of _emotion_ once newly bonded but Jims species meant that he was even more protective, it was so easy for a human to be hurt.

Jim snoozed under a dying tree next to the well, staying awake only to spite the Vulcan – that would teach him to treat Jim like a girl! He fell deeper and deeper into relaxation before a brush of skin against his arm shocked him into waking as he scrambled back into the tree. Striyon was sat next to him holding out his hand with a mildly perplexed tilt of his head as he pulled Jim towards him so they could snuggle, though neither would ever admit to calling it that.

* * *

Jim jumped awake quickly, not knowing what had woken him but couldn't make a noise before Striyon had covered his mouth with his hand. Jim's eyes widen as he heard noises in the distance, _voices_. Jim began to hyperventilate, there was no way they could gather their supplies and leave without being noticed by whoever was making the noises.

Striyon removed his hand from Jims mouth and whispered softly in his ear "Stay behind me, I will protect you". They both stood as quietly as they could and inched towards their bag, the Vulcan first with his eyes on the road the voices were coming from. His inattention caused him to trip on a root and fall hard on the stone road.

"Hey over here, I heard something!" shouted a voice from the road as Jim hurriedly helped his lover stand. "Oh God... Oh God..." Jim whispered in vain, backing away from the road as someone came into view.

Striyon shielded his mate with his body, expecting phaser fire but all that came was a terse silence. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had shut them and looked up to see the form of a stunned man. A stunned man with dark hair and a phaser pointed at the ground. A stunned man staring at them. A stunned man _wearing a Starfleet uniform_.

Striyon refused to show hope and his voice cracked alarmingly as he croaked "I-Identify yourself", while attempting to hide Jim better behind him.

The man seemed to snap out of his daze as he straightened, "I am Captain Pike of the _USS Vantage_. We were sent to help with the recent crop failure." Here he seemed to lose his confidence as he stared at our too thin bodies and stuttered slightly as if expecting the news we had to give, "W-Where is everyone?"

Striyon did not answer him; instead Jim spoke softly, giving only the simple answer, as he stared at this Pike with pained blue eyes.

"Dead."

Pikes body seemed to crumple as he closed his eyes in what seemed to the Vulcan to be guilt. When he opened them again he stared at them with too-bright eyes, licking his dry lips slightly before asking "We were too late? I don't understand, there should have been enough food stores to support everyone with the ration plans. Why would they starve?"

Striyon held Jim as he let out a mirthless laugh as he shook with unshed tears, "They didn't starve. They were killed."Jim buried his face in the Vulcan's shoulder tears slowly falling silently from his eyes.

Pike looked at them aghast, as if he had been told that the sky was falling down around him.

"_W-What?_"

"The Governors 'ration plan' was to kill the least desirable 50% of the population as determined by his own views on eugenics. There are 9 survivors out of 4000 that we know of." Striyon spoke tonelessly, without emotion, but Jim could feel the simmering anger and hatred through their bond.

Pike fell to his knees and vomited, shaken he stared wide eyed at the ground for several minutes before he raised his eyes to meet Striyons. When he spoke, his voice was broken and shook "Where are the others?"

"Safe."

* * *

Within a few hours, all 9 survivors had been beamed up aboard the _USS Vantage_ and were in the Sick Bay. All of them apart from Jim and Striyon had been sedated, as the oldest they were expected to give Starfleet a 'report' of what had happened. Jim and Striyon had already given their accounts of the last few months and were lying on Jim's bed holding each other as Striyon gently stroked the blondes back, trying to calm his wild emotions raging through the bond.

According to Starfleet, they were the only ones who had any idea what had happened – the other half of Tarsus IV had not known of the killings, they had thought that they had been split into two to make distribution of rations easier. When the residents found out, Kodos' palace had been stormed, but it had been too late. Kodos had already fled, leaving behind a genocide that could never be forgotten. In the following months, mass graves would be dug up where the bodies of men, women and children had just been thrown in. They would be the luckier ones, some had simply been thrown in and buried alive.

Both boys were startled as a nurse walked over to them briskly, "Come now you two, we need to give you both a health check."

She scanned Striyon first, "Hmmm... malnutrition, signs of stress and a slightly raised heartbeat for a Vulcan. You should be fine after some rest and good food." Jim let out a quiet sigh, unwilling to admit he had been worried his bondmate had been injured when he fell.

As the nurse waved the scanner over Jim, her eyes widen and she gasped. A cold shudder went down Striyons back when she urgently shouted "Doctor... I need you over here now please."

"What is wrong with him? Is he injured?" Striyon asked worried as he held Jim to him tighter. Jim panicked looking from the nurse to the approaching doctor. When the doctor read the scan report, he hissed through his teeth and looked pityingly at Jim "Tell me what is wrong NOW!"

Neither of the two answered him and Striyon started to growl as they backed away from him. As the Vulcan lunged for the scanner, the doctor quickly injected him with a sedative and he fell to the ground in a deep sleep. "STRIYON!" Jim yelped as he tried to get off the Sick Bay bed to run to his lover.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be fine. He's just sleeping. It's for his own good." The nurse cooed at him in an attempt to calm him. When Jim still refused to lie still, she used another sedative to knock him out as Pike entered the Sick Bay. As Jim fought passing out, he heard bits of a quiet conversation happening near him between Pike and the doctor as darkness began to seep into his vision.

"How are they?"

"...most... fine... damage... force... rape..."

As Jim finally succumbed to the darkness he could have sworn he heard a choked gasp as he floated away.

* * *

Jim didn't know that once he woke up, his life would have gone to hell. The scan had picked up damage caused during Pon Farr and the doctor had assumed it was a result of rape. Jim had been kept sedated for over a week as Starfleet tried to work on the best course of action. When he woke Jim would have to beg Pike for news of the other survivors, beg to see his lover only to find that Striyon had been taken by his parents while still unconscious and was already on his way to Vulcan, his parents not knowing that he had gone through Pon Farr early. Not knowing that they were leaving his k'diwa behind... and that Striyon would never forgive them.

**Yowch, hope you don't hate me for splitting them up. They'll meet up eventually again... probably, havent really decided yet. While theyre split the bond will be dulled but still there. At least they will know each other is alive! Thats good right?**

**Next chapter will probably be after the movie which should be more or less canon.**

**Translations!**

**K'diwa – beloved**

**Ashayam – beloved (similar to T'hy'la but more emotional)**

**Rhea – the ancient Vulcan goddess of death and the underworld**

**All my translations com from the Vulcan dictionary on www. starbase. de /vld (no spaces)I would really recommend it!**


	3. Sunkissed Dreams

**A/N - Sorry, this chapter is a little short again, Im still trying to sort out my writing style. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed!**

**Isolda - Thanks, Angst is my middle name! lol**

**Save the sharks - Spock will come into play later ;) nice name btw!**

**Bandearg Rois** - **Aww, dont cry. Itll all work out eventually... maybe!**

**Blue - Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**Jenetri - Thank you for reviewing again! Hope this is just as good1**

**Sexy-Jess - I really did consider adding a vulcan pinch after reading your review, but i've saved it for later! mwahahaha! I also agreed with the timeline issue and decided to change my plot slightly. Still just as much angst though!**

* * *

The years hadn't treated Jim Kirk well. At 21, he was attractive enough with his blonde hair, startlingly blue eyes and smooth jaw. He was taller and more muscular, but he was also still immature and prone to violence. Hence why he was currently lying on the road outside of a grungy bar at 3am with someone else's blood on his shirt, his was there too but that didn't really seem to matter so much.

But Jim wasn't thinking of the bar, the time or the blood. He was staring at the stars as usual – musing on how his life had always revolved around them. As a child he had been told his father was there watching over him, keeping him safe as he watched them twinkle in the cornfield with his older brother Sam. When Sam had left, he thought that the stars were a way for them to stay connected – they would both look at them and remember the good times instead of the bad. As he had grown a bit older, he had believed his mother could see him from space when she left for months at a time, that she would stop Frank from drinking, that she had actually _cared_. By the time he was 16, he knew she didn't, she had never even bothered to come home after he returned from Tarsus IV, she couldn't even _look_ at him.

_## Tarsus IV had been the defining moment of his life. It had been the single greatest and worst experience of his short existence. He had known a family – his Aunt and Uncle, though sterile, treated him as their own. They had tucked him in at night, held him when he cried, told him they were proud of him. They had showed him that family didn't mean blood relations who left without looking back and he had loved it. Loved them._

_Then everything changed, the crops failed and people began to go missing. At first it was just rumours that no one wanted to believe, some people were being taken to another settlement to better disperse rations that was all. If they weren't heard from it was because they were too busy, or the messages had got lost. No one had been able to believe them to be rumours after the slaughter started. Everyone left in the small town had been called together for a town meeting in the square; they had been escorted there by armed guards. That should have at least made them suspicious, but Jim's family were too nice, too innocent to believe what could happen. Then Kodos, that vile inhuman son of a bitch had stepped up onto the small stage in the centre of the square. There had been silence once he was done, the last phrase echoing through the crowd, __**"Your execution is so ordered..."**__. And then the blood began to pour as screams pierced the air. _

_His Aunt had told him to run, to hide and not look back for anything and he had ran - ran down streets slippery with blood, jumping over bodies, some still writhing in their final throes. He stopped in a dark alley to catch his breath as more soldiers ran past, he had been about to continue running when he had heard a soft whimper behind him. 'Don't look back for anything' his Aunt had told him, but Jim had never been good at following orders._

_It _w_as a kid, a little boy with brown hair, his dark eyes glistening with tears. Jim turned to leave, took one step and stopped as his shirt caught on something, he turned to see the kid holding onto him. His heart broke, he couldn't leave the kid, he just couldn't. He had run to the old water tank, his old den, the kid in his arms, and hid there for 2 days. Then he and the kid, Kevin, had run into the wilderness, into the caves he used to play in with other children to find somewhere safer to hide. He had meant it to be just the two of them but had found more survivors as time went by. First a set of brothers that had been hidden in a cellar by their parents had come wandering through the desert tired and hungry. Jim had brought them back to the cave and gone back out almost immediately – it would be harder to feed 4. Next had been a young girl, no more than 8, who had ran into the desert and passed out in the shade of a rock face, Jim took her back too and got the others to take care of her as he went out to forage. Eventually he had dared (become desperate enough) to go to an abandoned town for food, jumping at every shadow - until he found another group of children hiding in an abandoned school. There were four of them, two young girls, one preteen boy and one just older than Jim, a Vulcan named Striyon. ##_

Jim's eyes closed as he thought of Striyon, his first and only love. Together they had carried on for the others sake, always an unstoppable team. Jim had started to sleep next to the Vulcan because he had been like a hot water bottle in the cold nights - he had been held like he meant something, like he was valued. Then, 6 months after they met, Striyon started to act strangely. He began to show emotions, argue with the others and had growled at Kevin, who was only trying to cheer him up. Jim had found out then about Pon Farr, about the madness that awaited his friend and had been willing to do anything to stop it.

Jim scoffed, he had been so young then, not realising what Pon Farr would mean for them, how deeply they would be linked. He had given Striyon his heart and his virginity, only for them to be ripped apart by Starfleet. He had not seen his lover since, but could still feel... something. As he became ready to fall asleep, he could almost fool himself into thinking that Striyon was holding him as he curled up into the warmth at his side. Jim fell asleep with a smile as he thought he heard purring, not caring that he was lying on the cold ground, covered in someone else's blood. Again.

* * *

Jim woke up still on the hard road as the sun began to rise over the dank alley. He groaned as he sat up, face aching and joints stiff. He raised a sore arm to his head as he grumbled "Argh... I swear I'll never drink again." Jim thought about what he had said, "At least not again today anyway."

Jim psyched himself up to move, to stand up without falling over was more difficult than he thought it should be. He could definitely feel that bar fight now. He groaned as he limped down the street to a payphone, if he tried to walk back to the farm it would take hours, if he even managed it - walking was a loose term for the strange shuffle of a very drunk Jim Kirk.

Eventually he made it back to the old farmhouse still limping and swearing like a trooper as he stubbed his toe on every damned rock on the path to the door. The weather had changed again, leaving a windy, soggy morning behind to torment Jim further. Leaning on the doorframe, Jim shouted "Honey, I'm home" before he scoffed. He hadn't been expecting a reply, he was the only one left in the house _thank god_. Frank had left 2 years before when he was imprisoned for killing a girl while driving drunk – he wasn't supposed to be out for at least 10 years. Sam had run away and his mother... well she hadn't been home in years. If she even still called it home.

Jim entered the house, leaving his keys on the rickety side table and decided not to bother with food. He navigated the stairs tenderly, only falling over twice before muttering a quick hallelujah as he reached the landing. Jim shuffled to his bedroom, still decorated with his old spaceship wallpaper from childhood, his quiet haven where nothing could hurt him, even the now howling winds outside in the dark night. As Jim dozed off again he shuddered as he felt a twinge go through his body.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Jim to himself, he waited for a few minutes fighting the warm embrace of sleep before giving in. "How weird..." he mumbled as his eyes closed and he curled into his duvet, not knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

His dreams of warmth were broken as his name was called from the doorway. He closed his eyes to hide his disappointment and misery – he had hoped his dreamworld was real. He opened his eyes to the glow of his sidelight as he stared at the ceiling, noticing how the muffled light played over the nooks and crevices. The woman at the doorway shuffled uncomfortably in a way that would have gone unnoticed by most before giving in and speaking first to break the awkward silence.

"It is time to leave your bed. Clothe yourself and join us for breakfast."

A whispered "No" was the only reply before silence reigned again as he refused to listen to her - she had betrayed him and so she was no longer accepted in his life. He did not acknowledge her pained sigh as she began to leave the room.

She turned and spoke quietly, almost as if to relieve herself, "You must remain hopeful. The probability of succeeding increases with every venture. He will be found." With that final remark, his mother vacated the room, door closing softly behind her.

Striyon closed his eyes again, praying to return to the dreams of his beautiful ashayam with his sun-kissed hair and warm smile. He hoped, despite the Vulcan code, that he would find his Jim before Pon Farr struck again, if only to hold his lover in his arms once more.

* * *

**Constructive critiscism is always appreciated! :)**

**Translations:**

**Ashayam - Beloved**


	4. Summer Heat

**A/N - I am so sorry with how long this has taken! I had it written ages ago and the internet went down for 2 weeks! Hopefully the next chapter will be ready next week.**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek 2009 is not mine... but I wish it was...**

Jim was startled awake as his alarm went off, heart beating wildly, still half believing he was in another's arms. He stretched and turned to look at the clock and groaned, "Goddam it, it's only 7am..."

Still grumbling, he stood up slowly, trying not to jar his abused muscles. He was nearly upright when his hangover hit and caused him to stumble, holding his head in his hands.

"Owwwwwww..."

Jim seriously considered staying at home for the day to work off the hangover and the twinges he had throughout the night, before he realised he had to be there.

He worked at the shipyard in Riverside as a computer programmer for the new starship being built. It was an exciting opportunity and he was using the very latest technology. There was a major update being planned and a programming specialist was being brought in for a few weeks, starting that day. Jim had been looking forward to it for weeks.

Jim had always been interested in electronics, almost nerdily so, and had even secretly installed his own creation into the ships programming. A specially written code that would allow the computer to run the ship on its own regardless during emergencies; deploying its own life support systems in times of trouble, sending out recorded distress signals on numerous wavelengths at the same time and using pre-programmed destinations to travel to the nearest safe star base. If he had given it more thought he might even have been able to make the system entirely self-sufficient. But that would probably be quite dangerous – there was a reason A.I. was banned by Starfleet regulation.

He was quite proud of it – even if he couldn't actually tell anyone.

"Work had better be worth it today."

* * *

The harsh midday sun beat down on the grounded ship and the men were moving around the shipyard sweating and cursing the warmth as they lifted heavy machinery. The programmers however were inside the ship, thankfully the environment stabiliser with built in air conditioning had been installed a few weeks prior.

Jim however had it even worse than the men outside in the heat. Despite the modern, top of the line air conditioning system, Jim was sweating like a turkey at Thanksgiving. The twinges he had felt throughout the night had evolved into hot flushes – not good in this kind of weather. The blondes' vision would sometimes blur and he would feel his body tilt sideways before he wrenched himself upright, determined to finish his work in time.

He could no longer make sense of what the other programmers were saying, their voices registering as gibberish to his hot ears. Jim breathed in slowly, trying to concentrate on them despite his brain being cooked, barely hearing a garbled shout before his eyes rolled up into his head and he knew no more.

* * *

Sepek glided into the shipyard, eyes quickly taking everything in, as he moved towards the Head Programmer who was staring at him.

Earth was such a strange planet, he decided, there was such an excessive amount of flora. At least the temperature was moderately warm – he would not be staving off shivers. It was apparently exceptionally warm for the area, though it was nowhere near Vulcan weather in terms of heat.

Of course, Earth also reminded him of his shortcomings. He had failed his son, sent him off planet to a colony while he and his adun'a* had visited what they had believed to be more hostile worlds. In reality, Striyon had been in much more danger.

They had sped to Tarsus IV when they had been notified; he would admit he had been shamefully emotional when he had seen his son unharmed, though underweight, safe in a Starfleet vessels bed. They had placed him in their ship still unconscious, determined to take him to Vulcan so his mind would be healed of the undoubtedly horrific things he had seen as soon as possible.

That had been his first failing – he had taken his son far away from his bonded. Striyon had been distraught when he awoke to find his mate gone. He had shown an uncharacteristic amount of emotion and his irrationality had stunned his parents (as much as a Vulcan would admit to being stunned).

Then had come his second mistake – he had not believed that Striyon could have undergone Pon Farr so young. He was barely more than a child, still mentally developing, and his telepathic shields still in their initial stages.

He had been blind to Striyons suffering as his sons health deteriorated, as he became prone to emotion when he begged permission to go to Earth. His proud child had _begged. _

Eventually he and his adun'a had taken him to a medical doctor to put to rest the outrageous accusations. Sepek's poise had broken when they learnt that their child had already survived Pon Farr. Their child was already bonded. Striyon had been telling the truth.

If Sepek would admit, even to himself, that he was capable of such emotion he would have drowned in self-hatred. He had finally, mortified, allowed his child to search for records of Tarsus survivors only to be told the names were confidential. Even to other survivors.

Next, they had tried to search Earth records with the sparse information they had – a young human male with melanin* deficiencies named Jim. They had followed up every lead, tried every indication of his existence but had not found him.

After the first few years of unfruitful searching, Striyon had become resigned to his death – refusing to eat as he lost hope. His mother had been inconsolable.

Now, 7 years after Tarsus, Sepek was still praying nightly to Valdena* that this search would be successful; that he would not lose his child to the madness of plak-tau*.

But for now, he had a responsibility to complete. He would update the newly built Enterprises computer systems as quickly as possible while his adun'a searched and his son slowly died.

Sepek stared at the computer screen, amazed at the sheer ingenuity displayed in the previously hidden coding. This was at a higher level than even his own work – he was loathe to admit that he was curious. He would never have believed a human could have written anything like it.

"Who designed this program? It is very complex – I desire to speak to the programmer who created it."

The Head looked flustered for a moment, almost certainly about to take credit, before one of the lower workers spoke out "It was probably Jim, that's his workstation. He's very talented."

Sepek coolly raised an eyebrow, displaying none of his anticipation, before speaking in his usual monotonous voice, "I wish to meet this Jim. I would like to ascertain how this code was written and implemented so well."

The Head coughed uncomfortably, "Unfortunately he's not well at the moment. Just passed out in the heat this morning. Bit odd since he was inside but you come to expect it around here."

"He is in the medical bay, then?" After the answering nod, Sepek began to stride away, leaving the Head gaping.

Sepek walked into the medical room, and stopped suddenly. There was a young man lying on the bed, gasping for breath as sweat poured from his face. A young blonde man who matched his son's description of his bonded exactly.

Sepek, like all Vulcans, refused to presume: every hypothesis needed testing before it could be established as fact. He stepped forward till he reached the bed and took a closer look at the flushed face.

This was not due to the heat; the air cooler next to the bed would have dealt with his overheating. If the boy had been Vulcan he would have said it was the early stages of Pon Farr – but much more pronounced on the cooler human body.

There had only ever been one other human mated to a Vulcan, and that had been a female. Sepek's heartbeat increased despite his rigid posture - there was a 99.9% chance that this was Striyons bonded. Sepek closed his eyes as he allowed himself a small relieved almost-smile, more a twitch of his lips, with no one there to watch it.

The elusive Jim had finally been found.

* * *

Sepek entered his son's room quietly, carrying his precious package, surprised to find Striyon was not there. He gently laid the blonde man on the bed, leaving him on top of the covers and turning the air conditioning on to its maximum setting – the human was much too hot.

The Vulcan left the room to wait in the communal area for his wayward offspring. He did not have to wait long.

"Father, you are back early." Striyon spoke with a defeated voice, dull eyes and pale skin even more prominent in the unforgiving light of the Sun. "My search has been unsuccessful."

Sepek stood as he stared into the others eyes, "Mine has not been so unfruitful." Striyons head whipped up, eyes wide, to see his father's serious face in as close to a grin as was possible for a Vulcan.

"W-W-What?" he whispered, adamant that he had misheard.

"I have found your bonded. He is suffering from overheating and is currently unconscious in your private quarters."

Striyon had already bolted for the door before Sepek had finished speaking.

He stood motionless, like a statue, before the bed, gazing enraptured at the man contained within it. Smooth tan skin on show that made him sweat profusely and hair that shone even in the dim light from the hallway.

Striyon held out a shaking hand, his control lost, as he touched his ashayam for the first time in 7 years. As soon as he touched cool skin, the Vulcan leapt for his bonded and held him close on his bed, face buried in soft golden hair as tears ran silently down his face.

It was Jim. His beautiful ashayam. After years of searching, after so much pain and despair, Jim was in his arms as he should be. The festering wound deep in his body was healing as he breathed in Jims scent, stroked his skin and gazed at his characteristic features.

After his eyes dried, Striyon smoothed the golden hair back and stared at Jims unconscious face, older but still just as perfect as he remembered. Striyon held the human tightly as he slept peacefully for the first time since Tarsus IV, knowing that there would be trouble when they woke. They would not have long before Pon Farr was upon them.

**The computer system Jim developed is based very loosely on the M-5 system from TOS. It was created by a genius and so I think even a Vulcan would be impressed by this slightly simpler version.**

**Melanin is the pigment that makes your hair and eyes dark – being deficient means you're blonde with blue eyes (or albino in extreme cases). I'm trying to use more scientific words when in a Vulcans POV. Don't really know how well its working.**

***Translations – again from starbase-10. de/ vld**

**Adun'a – Wife**

**Plak-tau – Blood fever (before Pon Farr)**

**Valdena – The Maiden, goddess of love, joy and beauty**


	5. Searing Touches

**A/N – Sorry this took so long! I've tried to make this as un-porny as I can – not sure how well I've managed! I reckon 1 more chapter before a time skip.**

**OMG! I've had so many great reviews! Thank you to everyone who left me a message. It was really appreciated!**

**Artemis Prim - Thanks! Thats kind of the direction I'm aiming for.**

**LadySerenity0000 - Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Crysania Fay - Dont worry, the footnotes arent going anywhere!**

**Honor-Harrington1982 - Sorry it took so long! Next update should be much quicker.**

**yaoiandcoffeeaddict - all good questions! I havent decided about Jims mother yet... and prepare for Vulcan pissiness I think.**

**xXFreedon-ReaderXx - LOL, possibly. I cant give anything away yet! (Although the MPreg warning probably spoils that...)**

**Kairi Ann - Its a bit short, but theres smex so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Piper Julian - The idea is that Striyons father wouldnt take no for an answer and snuck him out immediately. Since Jim is an adult I doubt there was much surveillance.**

**Save the sharks - Maybe ;). **

**Ecsuss - Thanks, your review really made me smile.**

**Sexy-Jess - Thanks for another loverly review!**

**Joniskpelare - Sorry this took so long, I promise the next one will be much quicker (and hoprefully longer!)**

**Jenetri - Thanks! I hope you like this one too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A sliver of sunlight trickled through the curtains, falling gently on the bed in the centre of the darkened room and its occupants. The light shone in Jim's eyes, causing him to grumble lightly as he scrunched his face in a futile effort to remain asleep. He hadn't slept that well is so long, he felt warm and content for the first time since he had returned to Earth. He snuggled further into the warmth underneath him, still not realising exactly what he was doing – Jim had never been good in the mornings.

Jim breathed in loudly; sniffing at what he believed was his blanket before he choked in shock. His bed didn't have silk sheets. _'Oh God... this isn't my bed. What have I done?'_ Jim began to shake in self disgust _'Please... I can't have been unfaithful. Oh please...'_

Jim could feel his heart beating rapidly at his ribcage as he worked up the courage to open his eyes. _'Just open your eyes. Stop acting like a child.'_

The blonde forced his eyes open, to come face to face against a naked chest. A very pale green naked chest with strong muscles. Jim's breath caught as he raised his eyes to take in the still sleeping face of a Vulcan. He could see the strong jaw, thin nose and pointed ears in the little light from the ruffled curtains. The features were very familiar, he had thought of nothing else every night for almost 7 years.

Jim could feel the tears flowing from his eyes as he sobbed softly, clutching onto the Vulcans slightly thin chest. It was Striyon – his husband.

* * *

Striyon woke from the greatest dream he had ever had. His beautiful ashayam had been curled on his chest while he stroked through the soft golden hair. It had been incredible.

He sighed, eyes opening as he took in the familiar darkness of his room. The he heard soft sobbing as something thudded into his chest.

It had actually happened, Jim was there. Striyons eyes swept across the smooth skin and reached the teary eyes staring at him.

"Jim..." Striyon smiled as he pulled the blonde back to his chest, inhaling his scent as he clenched his arms. "I finally found you. My ashayam."

Striyon gently moved his hands up and down the humans back, stroking the soft tanned skin with his sensitive fingertips, closing his eyes as the pleasurable fluttering against skin caused his body to heat.

"I-Is it time for..." Jim trailed off, worrying his lip as he refused to look at his bonded.

The Vulcan gently raised Jims face to look in his eyes with a small twitch of his lips, "Yes, it will start soon. I apologise that I am not able to delay Pon Farr longer. I wish for nothing but a few days lying next to you without such pressures."

Jim scoffed before smirking as he regained some of his old bravado, "Oh please, you don't regret it... pervert."

"I cannot deny that I will find great enjoyment from your body - as I intend to reciprocate." Striyons eyes displayed a very un-vulcan twinkle before he lowered his lips to Jims shoulder in a tender kiss.

Jim moaned as the kiss connected, pushing his hips forward as his blood surged from the long awaited contact. His hands clutched Striyons head and carded roughly through his hair.

Striyon followed the line of Jim's clavicle (collar bone) to the centre of his chest, leaving marks, _his claim_ on Jim's skin with possessiveness he forgot he had. Jim's moans encouraged him to bite harder, suck longer and lick the soft skin enthusiastically, like a cat lapping milk.

The Vulcan was fighting his urges now as the familiar heat built, threatening to flood him with uncontrollable lust. He knew he didn't have long; he had to prepare his ashayam quickly or it would be too late.

Striyon started off slowly, just stroking the human's hips, gently nudging the hidden treasure between his cheeks as he came closer. His first finger slipped in slowly, mindful of Jim's pained gasp before he moved it luxuriously, savouring the compression around his sensitive tip, wondering how it would feel with more fingers engulfed in the tight heat.

Once the blonde had relaxed enough, Striyon pushed in another finger, stifling his own moan of pleasure. His hypothesis had been confirmed – two fingers were definitely more stimulating than one.

As he continued to stretch his bonded, the Vulcan began to breath more deeply in an effort to subdue the impending heat of Pon Farr.

Jim unconsciously grinded his hips into the Vulcan above him and his control broke with an almost audible snap.

Striyon pushed Jim onto his hands and knees, forcing him further onto the bed with a feral growl and wasted no time in pushing himself into the smaller man. Jim muffled his shout in the pillow, clutching desperately at the bed linen as Striyon began to move.

Striyon moved like a man possessed. His thrusts grew harder and more animalistic as he continued, his deep grunts and growls combined with Jims higher moans and whimpers of undisguised rapture as his prostrate was viciously battered.

When Jim finally overflowed for the first time, Striyon followed closely behind before collapsing on top of his heated body as they both regained their breath. It was barely five minutes before Jim felt the reawakening organ within him stiffen as he was turned over to lie on his back.

Jim stared into his Vulcans eyes, mesmerised by the wildness in them, the complete lack of control brought on by Pon Farr. Striyon began to thrust again with no warning, causing him to gasp with wide eyes as they regained their rhythm.

Jim knew he was moaning like a whore but couldn't bring himself to care past the amazing shudders racking his body with every stab at his prostate. He grabbed Striyons hair to drag him in for a kiss, but whined as the Vulcan refused to budge. Striyon continued to just stare down at his flushed face as their pace increased rapidly, the soft thwack of skin against skin becoming a crescendo of frenzied movements as both sought their release.

Jim gasped for breath, unable to see past the shining light his orgasm created. He could dimly feel Striyon continuing his rapid thrusts as he fought to remain awake. His eyes finally shut as the Vulcan roared in completion.

* * *

It had been four days of mind exploding sex; Jim had lost count after the 30th round but suspected his bonded had kept count. The blonde was unable to move from the bed for anything, even the food and water that was brought in by another Vulcan as Striyon growled violently from the bed. He was simply too sore and chafed due to the excessive use of certain parts of his anatomy.

Jim was ashamed to admit he had relished the difference in Striyon between the sixteen year old and the breathtaking man he had become. He seemed so much more... dominating. The force behind his movements and the unapologetically harsh thrusts were thrilling, particularly when coupled with his intense eyes that refused to move from Jim's face.

Jim shivered with lust as the hands on his hips began to move again, stroking his now soiled skin. It looked like Striyon was ready again.

Jim grinned tiredly as the Vulcan rolled on top of him with a rumbling purr.

'_It's a hard job but someone's got to do it!_'

* * *

**Ashayam - Beloved**

**Any reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Bright Futures

**I'm afraid KUS won't be updated for at least a week. I want to watch the film again before I start writing a different version of it. I could skip the movie and do another time skip to after the destruction of Vulcan with a few flashbacks maybe. Any reviews would be appreciated to help me decide!**

**I've changed how Jim becomes acquainted with Starfleet as he is (in my mind) more relaxed and happy and doesn't want to better his father anymore – he has accepted what happened. Besides, he has a hot Vulcan husband to live for now!**

**Hope you enjoy! Beware the time skip!**

* * *

The first thing Jim had noticed when he woke was that he was warm and comfortable.

The second thing he noticed was the muscled chest his head was resting on.

The third thing he noticed were the deep eyes staring at him, love flickering in their depths, as his husband began to softly stroke his hair.

Jim smiled as he tried to move to kiss the Vulcan, before his body protested loudly and he hissed in pain. When he had righted himself, he noticed that the purring had stopped and Striyon had a distinctly worried look on his face.

"I apologise for being so rough. Do you require analgesics?"

"...Noo..." Jim was much too tired to be talking.

"Do you require sustenance? Water?"

"No." Still too tired to be talking and slightly annoyed by it, Jim attempted to dig back down into his lovers shoulder.

"Do you wish for a bath?"

"No. I don't." Jim would now admit that he was getting grumpy.

The Vulcan looked vaguely uncomfortable as he voiced his own secret wish, "Do you wish to... snuggle?"

Jim's anger broke, hearing the hesitation as Striyon practically whispered the last word, "Yes, I would like that very much." Jim sighed as he nuzzled into the warmth of his lover's chest, listening to his breathing and chuckling at the light purr that resulted.

After 30 minutes of silence, Striyon turned to the still snoozing Jim, believing that he was now asleep as his breathing had been relaxed for 14.7 of those minutes.

"I missed you Jim. So much. I never stopped searching for you. I could love no other. " Striyon admitted as he stared.

Jim hid his tears by burrowing into the warm chest beneath him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**... 4 years later ...**

"Just a bit higher... oh yeah... right there" Jim moaned as he tried to push his back into the hands slowly relaxing his aching body.

"Your response to stimulation is most fascinating." Murmured Striyon as he tried not to shiver in pleasure, his sensitive fingertips brushing along the blonde's spine. "The continuation of bodily contact is beneficial for the bond between us. It has been shown that bodily contact raises the levels of serotonin by..."

"Stop talking facts at me. It feels good. That's enough for me." Grumbled Jim, stretching like a cat in the sun.

"As you wish ashayam." Striyon nuzzled his hair as his strokes became harder, pounding the overworked muscles in Jims lower back.

Jim sighed as the ministrations continued, mind wandering as he relaxed even further. He found it hard to believe that already four years had passed. They had undoubtedly been the best of his life. Well, his life _so far_, as his husband loved to remind him. They would have many more years together as his aging slowed to that of his Vulcan husband.

Before their bed had even cooled from Pon Farr, Jim had agreed to leave his broken life on Earth and move to Striyons family home on Vulcan. The move had been hard, the landscape was unforgiving and the inhabitants were sceptical. There had only ever been one other successful vulcan-human mating and many Vulcans refused to believe a human could truly understand and assimilate into their culture.

Striyon had disobeyed his father yet again and decided to become a poet instead of following in Sepek's footprints. His gamble had paid off, culminating in his appointment as a Professor at the Vulcan Academy. Striyon claimed that is was "logical that his work gained commendation" as he had the most remarkable muse. Jim was very... _appreciative._

Jim had often been left alone for days at a time, being unable to socialise with the stricter, less emotional Vulcans in the community. Striyon had actually been the one to push Jim from his loneliness; he had introduced Jim to the Head Engineer at the Science Academy. Ketes* was a long-time friend of Striyons father Sepek, an elderly Vulcan much too obsessed with his machines to pay attention to others prejudices.

It had only taken a few minutes for the two of them to begin to tinker together on an unfinished project that Jim offered some insight on. Ketes had been suitably impressed with his knowledge and demanded (as vocally as a Vulcan can) that Jim be instated as his assistant, much to the shock of every Vulcan on the Academy Council. They had attempted to convince him that logic dictated he take a Vulcan assistant but he had refused obstinately. After numerous attempts, they finally granted his request and Jim had been working with him for 3 years.

Jim had actually gained a name for himself as his work gained acclaim, even extending to other disciplines such as design, programming and communications. The Council still refused to admit they had been wrong, but Jim allowed them to get away with it. Their attitude had improved remarkably after the first offer of a post at a competing establishment on Romulus.

He was known as 'Wuhsu'* to the rest of the universe so that no one came to gawk at a human living on Vulcan. He had enough of that from everyone else on the damn planet.

All in all, the past few years had made Jim more comfortable in his own skin. He no longer blamed himself for how his life had turned out but still refused to contact his mother, even though he understood now how it felt to be in love so deeply that the death of your husband would destroy you.

* * *

It was Jims turn to cook dinner and he intended to do it well and then manhandle his lover to their bedroom. Jim grinned as he continued to stir the chocolate sauce, Striyon wouldn't know what hit him!

His dirty musings were broken by the shrill beeping of the communicator screen in the iving room. Jim smoothed down his shirt and checked the number – unidentified. He answered the call suspiciously, the screen flashing up with a rather stuffy looking admiral looking as if he were doing a job well beneath him.

"Greetings. My name is Admiral Clifton*. I am attempting to contact Wuhsu. I have an urgent request from Starfleet."

"Speaking." Jim answered, standing strong in front of the disbelieving expression. "What's the request?"

"Your work has recently come under the scrutiny of Professor Marvin Johnson*, the Head of Engineering at Starfleet Academy." The Admiral continued, still sceptical.

"I've heard of Professor Johnson. His work is well respected."

"Yes." Clifton looked annoyed at being interrupted, secretly making Jims inner anarchist cackle. "He has asked me to approach you to work with him on a new highly confidential project. He believes your input will benefit both the research team and Starfleet cadets."

Jims eyes widened as the request sunk in. That was... unexpected.

"We are willing to offer you a position as a visiting Professor for 3 years complete with off-campus accommodation, wages and numerous other benefits. This has already been negotiated with Professor Ketes on behalf of the Vulcan Science Academy. Their only condition was that you must agree to the move."

The twice-damned, secretive, manipulative, _likeable_ bastard.

"I am honoured to be asked but I will have to discuss this with my husband before I can give an answer."

The Admiral looked as though he had swallowed a lemon, he was obviously appalled by how Jim had not immediately said yes.

"Of course. I will leave you a communication channel by which to contact me at the _earliest convenience_."

"Thank you Admiral."

The Admiral ended the communication before Jim finished his sentence, leaving Jim wondering how to tell his husband.

It looked like the after-dinner festivities would have to wait.

"It would be a valuable opportunity t'hy'la. This has truly set precedence for other Vulcans who wish to experience such different cultures within their youth. I have only known of one other Vulcan who has had such an offer."

Jim sighed as he snuggled further into the Vulcan before continuing brokenly, "I understand that Striyon, but Starfleet. _Starfleet_ of all people. You know how I feel about them."

Striyon held Jim closer on the couch they were currently laying on, gently playing with his soft hair.

"I thought you no longer blamed Starfleet for the issues in your life."

"I don't blame them. That doesn't mean I like them. Besides I wouldn't want to leave you." Jim's whisper trailed off into silence as he refused to look his lover in the eyes.

"I feel I must inform you that I have already contacted the Academy and given notification of _our_ acceptance. I am most intrigued by the similarities between pre-reform and Terran poetry and have been planning for some time to visit Earth, San Francisco in particular, to continue my studies on the emotionality of Terran texts."

Jim gaped at the smug Vulcan, mouth opening and closing humorously.

"Y-Y-You didn't..."

"I can assure you ashayam, I did. We leave next week."

Jim sighed in defeat against the purring Vulcan, "You were planning this with Ketes all along weren't you?"

Jims only answer was the smirk on his husbands face.

* * *

*** Translations:**

**Ketes - integrity**

**Wuhsu - a person distinguished from others by a special quality**

**Both human names have been made up as they don't really feature again in this fic. Well, Marvin Johnson might but only really in passing.**


End file.
